


Katniss or Legolas, that is the question

by VictoryanBladeFair



Series: Hey Avengers, remember that time we messed up things? Actually, me neither [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint and Reader marathon the Hunger Games movies, Gen, Hunger Games, a little bit of swearing, clint is a cutie, clint says some bad words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryanBladeFair/pseuds/VictoryanBladeFair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint never watched the Hunger Games... Reader suggests a marathon but when Clint discovers the last movie isn't out yet... Well, his reaction is priceless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katniss or Legolas, that is the question

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I came up with this in like an hour. OMG so there might be errors and stuff, I haven't read it again, but it should be fine. Also, this was just for fun and btw THERE ARE SPOILERS IF YOU NEVER SAW THE HUNGER GAMES, PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK.
> 
> Enjoys Hawkeyes (:
> 
> I mean, cmon there needs to be more Clint/Reader stuff ya know, I'm into him lately ^-^

"I'm so bored..." I said while lying on the couch, with nothing to do and boredom killing me slowly.

Everyone left for a mission or just out somewhere. Nat and Cap were on a mission, Tony abroad in some country with Pepper, Bruce gone... Who knows where. Thor is have some romantic time with Jane. Well, me? I'm sprawled on the couch in the living room yawning.

The elevator made a 'ding' sound and Clint Walked out. "Hey, wanna go training with me? Since no one else is around."

I was looking at the ceiling then raised my hand and waved it. "How about no?"

He came beside me and looked me in the eyes, me returning the glare. "Look at that bored face of yours, it's pleading for some fun."

"Yeah, I can see my reflection on yours." I replied rolling my eyes.

He then grabbed me by my ankles and raised my legs, so he could sit on the couch and put down my legs on his lap. "Where's the tv remote?"

"I don't know, but you could ask Jarvis to put on a movie."

"What movie?" He asked while looking around for the remote and lifting the pillows.

I closed my eyes and thought for a couple of minutes while Clint kept sighing deeply as if he was agonizing from the boredom. I raised my head from the pillow and looked at him, smirking. "You know that's funny that I call you Katniss but you never actually watched the movies?"

He pouted and furrowed his brow, shaking his head lightly. "Don't tell the others, but I actually prefer when it happens to be 'Legolas' than the other one."

I laughed and knew that a few hours of Hunger Games would change his mind. "We'll see about that..."

 

After about ten minutes of the first movie, Clint was clutching a pillow so much that I thought he was gonna rip it off any time soon. "Oh my, is she really sacrificing herself for her sister? This..."

More time passed after his first comment and he just made all kind of surprised and excited expressions, that I started feeling guilty for what was coming next...

"NO WAY!" He yelled jumping slightly on the couch and making me almost fall off. "The guy that looks like a younger version of Thor will never have Katniss!"

I chuckled. "You mean Gale?"

"I mean Peeta is 9000 times better than younger Thor. Look at the guy! He basically saved his life painting himself to look like a rock so Katniss could find him!" He made gestures with his hands and every time Peeta and Katniss would look into each other's eyes he made an 'aww' sound and then sunk into the couch.

By the time we reached a scene of the second movie, where Katniss had to prove that she loved Peeta, Clint pointed his hand towards the screen and just commented: 

"You stupid girl, your archery skills may be good but your heart suck at love!"

I was just lying down with my legs still on his lap and enjoyed watching him react to the movie, since he clearly had stated 'no movie with an archer is better than Legolas'.

"What?! She's really going into that death trap again??? Yes, Peeta! You volunteer, good!"

By the time we reached the third movie, I realized that not once had we left the couch for a break and he was totally into it.

"Wait, fuck, no! The movie can't end like this??" He shot his head toward me and asked wide eyed. "They can't turn Peeta against the love of his life! How is Katniss going to survive this after she finally acknowledged that she loves him too more than younger Thor?!"

I took off my legs from his lap and readjusted my composure, trying to get up from the couch, but my body felt numb, after so much time of lying down, but it looked like he didn't have that problem after I said that the last Hunger Games movie comes out in a couple of months. "We'll know when the last movie comes out, not really sure when, but should be in a couple of months."

He shot up straight and face-palmed with both hands. "And you made me watch three movies just to tell me now that the last one has yet to come out?! How cruel of you!"

I laughed so much I actually thought that it was from desperation, because I wanted to watch the last movie as much as he did now. "Ahah, ok... Listen, we could still watch the trailer and make bets for when it comes out. But no cheating, I didn't really read the books."

"THERE ARE BOOKS???" He sprinted towards the elevator and waited for it to come while I followed behind.

"CLINT NO."

"CLINT YES."

"CLINT PLEASE STOP, YOU'RE ONLY GOING TO HURT YOURSELF."

"FUCK THAT, I'M A GROWN ASS MAN, HURT NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY."

"BUT YOU CRIED WHEN RUE DIED!"

"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN: I CRIED EVERY TIME THERE WAS A SAD SCENE, SO NO GAMES NO MORE, IMMA GET THAT BOOK, IMMA READ IT AND YEAH, I'LL REGRET IT AFTERWARDS. BUT I NEED TO KNOW." Suddenly he started reciting one of Katniss' quotes: "But I feel as if I did know Rue, and she'll always be with me. Everything beautiful brings her to mind. I see her in the yellow flowers that grow in the Meadow by my house. I see her in the Mockingjays that sing in the trees. But most of all, I see her in my sister, Prim."

When the elevator arrived we both got in and just as the doors closed I whispered: "You sure about this?" I smiled already knowing the answer.

"We get that damn book and read it together."

"That's it. You're Katniss."

A mischievous grin appeared on his lips. "And you're my Peeta."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo or a comment if you liked it!
> 
> I do not own Marvel characters or Hunger Games, nor the reader for that matter, but I do own the silly plot, so..! (:
> 
>  
> 
>  **Attention beuties!** I've created a sideblog on Tumblr dedicated to your questions and updates, so it's easier to communicate (: You can find it here -- > [_VictoryanBladeFair_](http://victoryanbladefair.tumblr.com/)


End file.
